User blog:John Pan/Jaeger
'' Dear Frederick, thank you for your nice letter. But I'm actually a US Marine who was born to kill, where you have clearly mistaken me for some sort of wine sipping communist dick suck. And although peace probably appeals to tree-loving-bisexuals like you and your parents, I happen to be a death-dealing, blood-crazed warrior who wakes up every day just hoping for the chance to dismember my enemies and defile their civilizations. Peace sucks a hairy asshole, Freddie. War is the mother-f***ing answer.'' - Corporal Ray Person, Generation Kill To survive a plethora of machine gun, sniper and explosive ordinance that comes hand-in-hand with escorting a tank assault, HASF developed a fully armored powered exoskeleton for an infantryman. And it had to be small enough to be crammed into the seat in a HMCP. After 4th generation LTFR miniaturization technology was a success, the Jaeger was born. Named for they hunt after the threats that a tank can't take care of effectively by itself. 4 MEN/ SQUAD Capacity Jaeger are not supposed to carry much more than ammunition and first aid kits. Sensors Jaeger HSPA Mk. I helmets are equipped with built-in Nightvision capability to assist the operator's eyes in low-light environments. Flashbang protection is also standard. It also has a secondary Infrared scanner to improve visibility drastically through blowing blizzards or sandstorms. Weaponry AR-60 (4) The big brother of the AR-50, the AR-60 is the world-famous bullpup with the full 12.7mm x 99mm / .50 caliber round. It carries twenty of these hard-hitting monsters in a clip at once. A weapons rail allows it to mount almost any type of HASF optics available: Infrared sensors, Nightvision holosights, non-visible laser pointers, and even environment sensors to detect windspeed and calculate bullet drop. Upgrades Weaponry MAWS I7 (1) To provide Jaeger teams with counter-sniper, anti-material and cover-destroying capabilities, they can be equipped with the MAWS I7. A bullpup firearm, the weapon mounts a 1.5x-5x adjustable scope with built in environment sensors to detect windspeed and calculate bullet drop. It draws its 2mm x 80mm ferric-tungsten sabots from a 10-round magazine, and power from the HSPA suit via an extendable power cable. It can accelerate the sabots to an incredible 4000 meters per second. MP-SL-AAM-1 (1) Normally, a tank's worst enemy is a highly agile aircraft that has lots of ATGMs. A Gunship. Therefore, Jaegers get a man-portable surface-launched AAM. The AAM-1 Hornet is a very accurate specific-IR band-seeking missile that is used by aircraft to engage other aircraft or even other missiles. Then it punches a very clean hole through the target with its 2lb shape charge. Very effective against both heavily armored aircraft and thick-skinned missiles. Protection Jaeger wear Heavy Support Powered Armor, or HSPA Mk. I. The armor is fully vacuum sealed, NBC-protected, has its own carbon scrubber-equipped oxygen circulation system, and most importantly, Aluminum-encased Ceramic-Kevlar armor plating. They also wear Kevlar underarmor. This makes Jaeger rather impervious to NBC threats, shrapnel from nearby explosions, and 14.5mm AP rounds. The suit is also able to monitor the wearer's life signs. Locomotion Jaeger wear HSPA Mk.I, or Heavy Support Powered Armor. Powered by a micro-Liquid Thorium Fluoride Reactor, the suit is capable of operating at maximum capacity for the next 10 years. Plus, it can even divert its power to external uses, such as firing electromagnetic mass accelerators, and even recharging a friendly Marine's IMES. Jaeger can sprint carrying a 250 kilo load- which makes hurling chunks of concrete or using parts of car sheet metal as a shield common in battles Jaeger participate in. Category:Blog posts